Untitles Chummel Fluff
by GleekKelsey
Summary: The title explains it!


Untitles Chummel 

**-_- Hey guys! This is just kind of a random thing, I did it when I was half asleep, so it's not very good, its fairly old. I did it ages ago….ENJOY!**

"Hello, Kurt!" Mike says to me, as I enter Glee Club. 'Why is he talking to me?' I think as I walk to my place by Mercedes. He calls from the row behind me. "Want to sit with me today?" I shake my head, and take my iPod headphones out. Mr. Schue comes in the door as I do so.

"Hey guys. I have a great idea for this week's lesson. It's a four letter word." Of course, Rachel had to put her two-cents into it. "Solo. That's the word, isn't it?" He shook his head, and Rachel frowned, like she was deeply depressed. "The word is: duet."

We all groan, knowing that we wouldn't be paired up with people that we're friends with. "Here are the pairings: Finn and Brittany, Artie and Santana, Rachel and Mercedes, Lauren and Quinn, Puck and Sam, Tina and Jesse, then last but not certainly least: Kurt and Mike. Please sit with the person you are assigned with. While you all are doing that, I'm going to tell you what the theme is: Sexy. Give me something that will send chills up and down my spine." I smile at Finn, and wink at him. "I want a dancing number, including both of the partners. No exceptions. Get started."

I glare at Mike. "You are the LAST person I want to do this with." He smiled. "But, I've got the PERFECT song. 'Sex and Candy' by Marcy Playground. We can add a pop feel to it, because the original is kind of slow. Do you want to hear it? I have it on my iPod." He put the pink earbud in, and started singing along. Whoa, how did HE know about Marcy Playground?

'I smell sex and candy here…'

He sings… Well, not perfectly. Suddenly, I hear the bell ring for the next class. He slips a piece of paper in my Marc Jacobs jacket, as I turn to get my bag. When I walk out of the classroom, I look at it. It says:

Call me: 501-767-9856 immediately after school.

When I get home, I check my MSN, and I see the regular, two messages from Blaine. And wait, one from Mike? How did he know my MSN? I hadn't told him! I open it anyways.

MikeChangCantDance: Hey, Mercedes gave me your MSN. You never called. Can I come over?

I type back quickly, half asleep.

**DefyGravityKurt: Yeah. I'll see you then.**

Twenty minutes or so later, I hear a knock at the door. 'Is Mike here already?' Sure enough, I hear Mike's voice echo through my house.

"Kurt, I'm here!" I smile then fix my hair a bit. Thank God for skin exfoliates. I glide downstairs and greet Mike with an unexpected hug. "We should probably go practice in my room. All of my iPod equipment is in there." He follows me to my room, and he shuts the door behind him. "So, Mr. Chang, what did you have in mind?" He turns the song on, and takes me in his arms. "I was kind of thinking of a tango, since it's a slow song anyway. Come on, man. A song about sex is meant to be slow." He leans me back, at the perfect part of the song. When I lean up, he holds me down. "Don't move." His hand strokes my left hip as he sings to me. 'Oh, Mercedes,' I think, 'Thanks for giving him my MSN.' All of a sudden, I feel his lips on mine. Do I taste Diet Coke? Then, his lips move down from mine. They proceed to my neck. It's not his lips anymore, it's his teeth too. "Let's go on the bed." I mutter, and we move. I feel him bite and suck on my neck. 'Oh, god, Even though I don't believe in you, today I love you.' I think as he undoes my tie. Mike is now fully on top of me, and is now nipping on my ear."It smells like sex and candy…" he sings into my ear, each breath tickling it. I'm off in dreamland, until I hear my dad's voice. "What the hell are you doing?" I ignore him, but Mike doesn't. "Mr. Hummel, this is SO not what it looks like. I was just having an up-close and personal conversation with your son. We were just talking about Glee Club, and I was showing him some tango things." After the door closes, Mike spins back around on top of me and begins kissing me again. Without thinking, I whisper to him, "I love you Mike Chang."

Then, I decide that I should do something. I spin him under me, and then I begin kissing him. His neck is warm, and it feels good on my cold lips. 'I should've worn Chap Stick.' I think again, to myself, as I'm kissing him. I rip his undershirt off with my teeth. "Oops!" I say with mock innocence. "I surely didn't mean to do that!" He chuckles, a light sinister chuckle. I leave small marks on his neck and chest. He moans, as I bite and suck, like he did me. "We..." I hear him whisper, "We need to work on this song." I whimper, unwilling to stop what I was doing to him. He gives in luckily….. – GleekKelsey3


End file.
